Maybe in a Past Life
by HeavensDarkestRose
Summary: "My crystal blue eyes met his emerald green, my heart skips a beat. And I know he's the one."


**In this fic Wyatt and Chris are NOT brothers and never have been.**

* * *

><p>I first saw him in my psychology class, he looked familiar but I didn't think much of him. Then, that night, he walked into Charmed. I wasn't supposed to be there but I decided to stop by even though it was my day off. He walked in and stole my breath away. I wasn't sure how but I knew that I recognized him; I felt it in my soul….<p>

_King Arthur was riding through the forest with his closest friend Merlin by his side. As they turned the bend they were both shocked at the sight that greeted them. A group of five men had surrounded a gorgeous woman. They had her and her white horse backed up to a tree with no way out._

_Arthur let his gaze linger on the women's gorgeous face. He had never seen one of such beauty. Her brown hair seemed to capture the sun in the most intoxicating way. It went down to her waste and curled elegantly at the end. Her skin was an amazing creamy white. He could not help but look at her lips and notice how perfect they were. He would have been content to stare at her for hours if it weren't for the fact that one of the men suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm._

"_Come on girly, why put up a fight all we want is that pretty little horse of yours and all that's on it?"_

"_Not in a million years!" _

_Just as Merlin and Arthur reached the group she did something that surprised them all. She pulled out the sword that was sheathed at her side. Arthur was startled by this the most. It wasn't so much that she was now holding a sword it was that while he had been staring at her not once had he seen it._

_Arthur pulled out his sword just as the fight began. Both Arthur and Merlin noticed how good the woman was at handling her sword. Between Arthur and the woman's swords and Merlin's spells the fight was over in minutes._

_Once the men had ridden off Merlin and Arthur turned to the women they had just helped. _

_Arthur smiled at her and said, "My name is Arthur. And this is my friend Merlin. Are you alright?"_

_Sheathing her sword the woman returned Arthur's smile and stuck out her hand. "Christina Camelot. And yes I'm fine."_

After that I staked out my collage hopping to find out his classes. The only class we shared was that psychology class. I couldn't believe that we had shared that one class for so long and I hadn't noticed him before.

The second thing that I did to try to talk to him was stake out my mom's restaurant. He only ever went in the days of our psychology, Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I know it may sound like I'm obsessed but I couldn't stop looking at him. His beautiful chocolate brown hair and soft looking lips. He didn't have as much muscle as me I could tell that much, and he was an inch or two shorter than but I thought he was the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

The thing that bugged me the most was I never saw his eyes. He always wares glasses so I don't even know what color they are. But I plan on seeing them. The day I see them is the day that I'll ask him out.

_Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur and Christina talking and walking through the garden together. It had been three seasons since they had met and he had watched them get closer and closer. _

_Christina was not like other girls. She was different and Merlin watched as she shaped Arthur to be a better king then anyone could ever dream of. She taught him how to deal with the people and how to be a good ruler. Christina had done a better job at helping Arthur than he ever could have._

_The two were now soon to be married. Merlin could not be happier for them. He couldn't have chosen a better woman for him. _

_Merlin's smile grew as he thought of all the nights before they had become a couple. Arthur would keep him up talking about Christina. He would go on and on about certain qualities until he finally built up enough courage to see if she liked him in the same way._

_The marriage would be in one week and all Arthur's subjects were excited. Arthur had not been able to come up with a name for his kingdom until he met Christina. He chose the name Camelot for his kingdom. All of Arthur's subjects loved Christina. They thought her an amazing woman of great strength, beauty and compassion._

_Merlin's greatest fear was that Arthur's once best friend would ruin the day. They had once been like brothers but Lance had become jealous of all Arthur had gotten. Know he had an amazing woman also and Lance was furious. Merlin feared that Lance would ruin the day of their wedding in a jealous act. _

_There was one thing Merlin knew for sure. Once the two were married then a new area of peace would begin and happiness would fill the lands of England._

I finally build up my courage. Tomorrow will be Friday and I intended on asking him out. After class he would go to Charmed and I would walk up to him and strike up a conversation with him. Then, I will ask him out. The worst thing he can do is say no. Honestly, what I fear the most is that he'll freak out. I don't even know if he likes guys. But I won't back down. Tomorrow I am going to ask him and hope for the best.

_The wedding was tomorrow and both Arthur and Christina were incredibly nerves. Everything was set up for the big day. _

_Arthur waited in the main room while Merlin took Christina to do some last minute preparations. He was so lost in his musings over his soon to be wife that he didn't hear Lance walk in._

"_Well if it isn't the oh, so great king. Where is that beautiful love of yours?"_

"_Lance, what are you doing here? Are you alright you seem strange?"_

"_Oh, I'm fine. It's you that should be worried. You don't deserve all the great things you have. Why do you get a kingdom, adoring subjects and a beautiful wife while I have nothing? It's not fair."_

_Some time during his rant he pulled out his sword and stepped closer to Arthur. Christina had come to his side while Lance talked. Arthur raised his hands slightly in an attempt to calm Lance down. He wished now more than ever that he had decided to where Excalibur this morning. _

_Suddenly Merlin emerged from a side door temporarily distracting Arthur. That was when Lance lunged forward with his sword. Seeing this Christina dove in-between Arthur and the sword. _

_Arthur turned back in horror to see Christina sliding off the sword and beginning to fall. He instantly caught her letting Merlin handle Lance. He stared at his dieing love with a heavy heart. _

"_Christina, my love, please hold on. You'll be okay. You have to be. Please, I can't lose you. I love you, please, please don't leave me."_

_Christina lifted her hand and gently stroked Arthur's cheek, whipping a few tears away in the process. "Arthur, my dear sweet love, it'll be ok-ay. Y-you must be s-sstrong now. I won't make it m-much longer but you have to k-keep going. I know you will b-be a gre-great king."_

_Suddenly the hand that had been stroking Arthur's cheek dropped and Christina's eyes fluttered nearly closing. When Arthur saw this he instantly panicked. He frantically screamed at her, "Christina! Christina, please stay with me. I love you I need you please don't go!"_

_Christina opened her eyes again and smiled at her lovers face. "Oh, Arthur, my dear it is time for me to go. I wish I could stay; I want that more than anything but I can't. Maybe in another life my dear. Maybe in another life." With that Christina's eyes closed for the last time. _

_Arthur let out a heart wrenching cry. As he clutched his dead lover. Merlin came up and keeled next to him. He carefully placed his hand on Arthur's back in an attempt to comfort him. He knew two things: 1. Arthur would never be as happy as he was with Christina again. 2. He would destroy himself trying to replace both Christina and Lance. And 3. England's time of peace and happiness would now last much shorter than it would have with Christina by Arthur's side._

I saw him walk in and smiled to myself, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. Once he sat down I walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm Wyatt Halliwell. We're in the same psychology class."

"I'm Chris Perry and yes I've seen you in my psychology class and in this restaurant."

That made me blush slightly as I sat down across from Chris. "Yeah my mom owns this restaurant. I work here Tuesday threw Thursday after school and hang out hear Mondays and Fridays."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stocking me."

I blushed even more and said "I kinda was. I saw you in class and then in the restaurant and decided I had to know you."

This time it was Chris' turn to blush. I marveled in how amazing he looked when embarrassed. Thats when my crystal blue eyes met his emerald green, my heart skips a beat. And I know he's the one.

The moment are eyes met I knew he felt it to. "I saw you in class one day and, I don't know, you made me freeze. Then something drew me to this restaurant and you were here and I was just hoping you'd notice me to."

I smiled at this. He liked me too and that was all that I could ever ask for. "I feel like I know you. Like more than just your name and that you come here every day we have our psychology class."

"Me too. Maybe in a past life, we were friends or something. I got to go, see you around." With that he got up and began to gather his things, but I had come this far and couldn't let him just leave and lose my chance.

"Do you want to catch a movie tomorrow?"

He smiled at me and said, "I thought you'd never ask. Pick me up from here at seven. Maybe we could eat diner here before the movie."

"Alright see you at seven." I watched him begin to leave and one thought came to mind. Maybe we had known each other in a past life but one thing was for sure, I wanted to know him in this life and I would.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was my first Fanfic! I really hope you liked it. That was a little plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but I'm not good at either of them. Please review I really want to know what you guys think of it. Thanks <strong>

**~ HDR**


End file.
